battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Devil
Red Devil (originally HyperActive) is a robot that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was a tracked robot armed with a grappling arm and Saw blade. It performed well in competition as it reached the round of 16 after defeating the No.3 seed Witch Doctor in the round of 32. Red Devil returned for the third season of BattleBots on Discovery and Science with the design being virtually unchanged. Because Jerome Miles was competing in China at the time of filming, Red Devil competed in Season 3 under Team All Black Robotics. Here, it had a tougher run, winning two matches but losing a further four. It was built by Jerome Miles of Team Duct Tape, who previously competed with his lightweight entrant Sublime for Season 2.0, 3.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots. Miles attempted to submit an earlier version of Red Devil, named Spitfire, for Season 1 of ABC's BattleBots, but was not selected to compete. Red Devil would not return for Discovery Season 4 due to time and financial constraints. In February 2020, Jerome Miles announced his retirement from robot combat after 22 years, putting the 2016-2018 version of Red Devil up for sale along with Dragon King, his entry for Chinese shows This is Fighting Robots and King of Bots. The Red Devil name was passed on to Ravi Baboolal, who Miles stated would be working on a new version for future competition.https://www.facebook.com/DTRobotics/posts/2436459799977703 Robot History ABC Season 2 Red Devil's first ever match in BattleBots was against Wrecks. In the beginning, Red Devil moved slowly to the center of the BattleBox and Wrecks was having issues with its legs. Wrecks tipped itself onto its back and its spinning disc collided with the BattleBox floor, sending it bolting across the BattleBox and under the pulverizer. After this, Red Devil got its left track caught under the pulverizer and Wrecks hits its right track with its spinning disc. Wrecks tried to escape, but it was too slow and Red Devil got its grappling arm into its legs. Red Devil pushed Wrecks around the BattleBox, with Wrecks' spinning disc hitting the BattleBox floor, and collided into the base of the screws, causing a part from one of the robots to land on the floor. Red Devil then pushed Wrecks toward the pulverizer. However, Red Devil was unable to let go of Wrecks' legs, and the match was halted to separate the robots. When the match resumed, Wrecks' weapon was at top speed but the robot couldn't move around. Wrecks was being counted out and Red Devil won by KO at 1:56. This win put Red Devil to the round of 32 with its No.30 seeding, where it faced the No.3 seed and crowd favorite Witch Doctor. In order to bring Shaman into the fight and fit within the weight limit, Witch Doctor underestimated its opponent and was stripped of its front wedge, which proved to be costly. Red Devil equipped its forks, having considered a flat wedge before entering the BattleBox. This proved to be a wise decision, as Red Devil's forks slipped straight underneath Witch Doctor, avoiding contact with its opponent's spinning disc. Red Devil slammed Witch Doctor into the wall, and brought down its circular saw. The saw sliced straight through Witch Doctor's top armor, and severed a battery. Witch Doctor could still move, but Red Devil had complete control, and overturned Shaman by pushing Witch Doctor into it. Due to the damaged battery, Witch Doctor started smoking, and was eventually flipped over where it could not self-right. Making matters worse, the sprocket that supported the chain for the self-righting mechanism had broken, rendering the mechanism inoperable. Red Devil stood off, as Witch Doctor caught fire in the center of the BattleBox, giving Red Devil a shocking and humiliating KO at 1:27. This surprising win put Red Devil to the round of 16, where it faced the No.19 seed Bombshell. Red Devil decided to stay with the claw and saw blade combo for this match. This did not have as much success as Red Devil took a hit from Bombshell's drum. Luckily, a wire from the battery leading to Bombshell's drum came out, leaving the drum disabled after this hit but Red Devil couldn't manage to make use of its weapon and ended up getting pushed around. Red Devil took a shot from the killsaws and finally managed to make contact on Bombshell with its weapon but ended up with little mobility as the chain for the claws and saw broke, leaving the mechanism resting on the pods. Time ran out and the judges awarded a 3-0 decision for Bombshell, eliminating Red Devil from the tournament. However, due to its unique appearance, it was able to win the Best Designer Award at the end of the series. Discovery Season 3 Red Devil's first match in Season 3 was against Brutus, before the fight Red Devil was equipped with a plow to get under Brutus' front wedge. At the green light Brutus tried to spin its weapon up to speed but smoke started to spew out of it, likely because of the weapon motor burning out. Seeing its chance Red Devil pinned Brutus against the screws and began to grind into its wedge. After releasing it, it became apparent that Brutus couldn't move, Red Devil scooped it up again and ground into its backside while Brutus was counted out. In the end Red Devil won by KO at 1:23. Red Devil's next opponent was against Monsoon, so the team went with the same plow set-up as with Brutus. The match started out quite poorly for Red Devil as they were taking some big hits, including one that took off their saw. Luckily for Red Devil, Monsoon's weapon eventually stopped working and it became a pushing match. Red Devil continued to attack but each time, Monsoon simply raised its chassis up to prevent Red Devil from having much control. After some more maneuvering, Red Devil took a shot from the killsaws as the fight came to a close. In the end, the judges awarded a 2-1 split decision victory to Monsoon, advancing it to the next stage of the tournament. Red Devil's next found itself up against SubZero, which had already had a tough loss against HUGE. The match was off to a poor start for Red Devil as they were flipped early on but were able to continue. Red Devil took a few more tosses from its opponent but they weren't as powerful so Red Devil started to take control. Red Devil used its claw to get underneath SubZero and drag it around while its saw created sparks. Red Devil released SubZero before grabbing it again, creating more sparks. After releasing for a second time, Red Devil grabbed it a final time and let go near the screws as time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for Red Devil. Up next for Red Devil was Valkyrie, which had done well in the Desperado Tournament. As a result, Red Devil kept its anti-spinner plow set-up for this fight. The match began relatively well for Red Devil as the plow was resisting the impacts from Valkyrie and not causing much damage either. However, as the match wore on, the plow was showing signs of some damage. Making matters worse, one of Red Devil's tread pods came out as result of one of Valkyrie's attacks and started roaming haphazardly around the arena. This left Red Devil with only one working tread with which to fight and it continued to withstand the attacks from Valkyrie while the other tread pod eventually toppled onto its side in the corner where it couldn't move. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Valkyrie. Red Devil's next match-up was against Kraken. For this fight, Red Devil went with its usual claw and saw configuration. The match got underway and Red Devil found itself in the jaws of Kraken, where it was unable to escape, even after being let go as this attack had disabled the right side track completely. Red Devil was left with few options after this and took another attack from Kraken but only to the already disabled track. Red Devil then was taken to the pulverizer and had both its weapons pushed down with the hits and its saw got bent. Red Devil still couldn't move well and took an attack to its working tread pod before time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision and 1 point to Kraken. Red Devil's last participation in the 2018 season was in the Last Chance Rumble with DUCK!, Valkyrie, Bombshell, Lucky and Gigabyte to try and claim the 16th seed in the top 16 bracket. Red Devil opted for two saws on the saw arm that were replacing the old saw that was damaged previously. Unfortunately, things did not work out for Red Devil as they took a big hit from Bombshell that tore off the right side tread, leaving them only able to drive in circles. Red Devil played little role after that and was immobilized sometime later. Time ran out and the judges declared Bombshell the winner to earn the 16th seed and enter the top 16 bracket. Win/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 4 Note: The Last Chance Rumble doesn't contribute to the wins/loss record. RedDevil.Spitfire_CAD.jpg|The rejected design for Season 1 of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Red_Devil_plow_bb2018.jpg|Red Devil's plow configuration in Season 3. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "You'll be screamin' when you face this demon, also known as Beelzebot. It's RED DEVIL!" "Last name Devil, first name Red. Its about to make you dead! RED DEVIL!" "Wrath is one of the seven deadly sins. This bot is the other 6-6-6. It's RED DEVIL!" "Bringing the satanic manic, it's the gleamin' demon. Say your prayers, call in the preacher. The last words you'll hear are "Bye Venetia". It's RED DEVIL!" "This devil went down to Georgia. He was looking for some parts to steal. He's not in a bind, he's got an axe to grind and he's gonna make you squeal. It's RED DEVIL!" "Its palate is primal, its brush strokes are brutal, and you'll get an earful as it makes you say Vincent Van Go-No. It's RED DEVIL!" "This fighter is straight up diabotical. Dressed to impress and definitely possessed. Comin' in screamin' like a fiery demon, it's RED DEVIL!" "When it enters the arena, all hell breaks loose. Here to demon-strate its powers, it's RED DEVIL!" "RED DEVIL!" Trivia *Each tread pod and the weapons could run individually, even if not connected to the robot. This was shown in its fight against Valkyrie in Season 3. *Other than SubZero, all of the robots Red Devil fought were armed with a spinning weapon and Red Devil only won fights by KO and only lost fights by judges decisions. *Had Red Devil qualified for Season 1 of the reboot with its original name it would have been the second robot to have a part of it named Spitfire, with the first being Spitfire from Season 5.0 of the original series and the third being Spitfire the Drone with SubZero. *Valkyrie was the first robot that was armed with a horizontal spinner that faced Red Devil, and managed to knock one of its track off, an act very similar to what happened with Dragon King in China. * Out of all of its fights, Red Devil's only real loss by KO (technically) came from the Last Chance Rumble. * Red Devil is the only robot to compete in Season 3's Last Chance Rumble not to return for season 4 of the reboot. References See Also *Dragon King (This is Fighting Robots/King of Bots) Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Tracked Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Utah Category:Robots that were rejected Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams Category:"Best Design" Winners Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins